This invention relates generally to a drive sprocket for a track-type vehicle, and more particularly to apparatus for quieting the noise generated by the meshing of the sprocket with an endless track driven by such sprocket.
Large track-type vehicles, such as crawler tractors and the like, are generally quite noisy in operation. Such noise is becoming increasingly objectionable, especially when such vehicles are operated in highly populated areas. Consequently, vast amounts of research have been undertaken to pinpoint and alleviate the major sources of noise from such vehicles. It has been found that one of such noise sources is the metal-to-metal impact occuring between the sprocket teeth of the drive sprocket and the track drive bushings of the endless track during their meshing in operation. Various types of devices have been utilized in the past to alleviate this noise, but none have been entirely satisfactory due to their high initial cost or relatively short service life.